polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Thane
Occasionally a warrior will delve deep into the art of blades, drawn by the power of swords. The blade thane is one such person, adept with all manner of bladed weapons at the expense of any other form of combat. Blade thanes are sometimes reclusive, but most are eager to craft swords for profit and perhaps some fame. Their tendency to personally demonstrate their own wares may annoy traditional weaponsmiths, but as they are focused on swords, other smiths will usually fill in the gap. In this case, swords refer to longswords, greatswords, bastard swords, scimitars, falchions, and two-bladed swords. The DM may add other weapons as necessary. Hit Dice: d8 Prerequisites Base attack bonus: +5 Feats: Skill Focus Craft(weaponsmithing), Weapon Focus (any one handed or two handed blade), Weapon Specialization (same blade as for Weapon Focus), Improved Initiative, Two-Weapon Fighting or Power Attack or Combat Expertise. Skills: Craft (weaponsmithing) 8 ranks, Craft (metalworking) 8 ranks Special: Must have crafted a masterwork sword and wielded it in real fight. Must be proficient in one sword that is also an exotic weapon (like a bastard sword). The blade thane's class skills and (and key ability for each skill) are Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Listen (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spot (Wis). Skill points at each level : 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Blade thanes gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. Quick Draw: At first level, the blade thane gains Quick Draw as a bonus feat. If he already has this feat, he may select another that he qualifies for. Sword Crafter's Eye: The blade thane gains a +2 insight bonus to AC against a sword that he has crafted in masterwork quality before. The sword that attacks him can be of any quality, or even magical, as long as it is the same type (bastard sword, greatsword, longsword, etc.). This bonus also applies to any attempt the blade thane makes to sunder such a weapon. Craft Master Harness: At 2nd level, the blade thane gains the ability to craft a master harness. Such an item costs 700gp and requires a DC 20 Craft (metalworking) check. The master harness is worn on the back and may be used with armor, though robes and cloaks obstruct it (use logic here). The master harness can hold one two-handed sword and two one-handed swords without encumbrance on the user's back (a two-bladed sword can fit in the two-handed sword slot). The harness has hardness 10, 30 hit points, and weighs 10 pounds. If the swords are sheathed, any attack (like sunder) against them must bypass the harness first before it can affect the swords. A sword sheathed in a master harness counts as being secured for the purpose of grabbing attempts, but the user can draw the weapons without hindrance. At 5th level, the blade thane may craft a mithral harness (hardness 15, 45 hit points, +1,000 gp) or an adamantine harness (hardness 20, hit points 60, +5,000 gp). At 7th level, the blade thane may craft a harness that holds two two-handed swords and four one-handed swords. This costs twice as much as a normal harness. Special material costs (adamantine, mithral) are also doubled. Harness Defence: When holding a sword in hand and wearing a master harness, a 3rd level blade thane gains an additional +2 bonus to AC when using the Combat Expertise feat. If the harness is adamantine, he also gains a +2 armor bonus, but only when using Combat Expertise. He must take an attack penalty of at least 1 to benefit from this ability. Twin Blades: When wielding a one-handed sword in each hand, a 4th level blade thane may consider the sword in his off-hand light for the purpose of two-weapon fighting penalties. Both swords must be of the same type, as the blade thane requires some manner of balance to use this ability. Lethal Sprint: When wielding a two-handed sword, or a one-handed sword in two hands, or one end of a two-bladed sword, a 5th level blade thane need only move 5 feet when charging. If the opponent is flat-footed, the blade thane deals extra damage equal to his class level when charging from a distance less than 10 feet. Lightning Draw: After practicing with his blades ceaselessly, the blade thane can draw his weapons as easily as a normal man blinks. At 8th level, he may draw or sheathe swords two times a turn as free actions. These actions do not provoke attacks of opportunity and must be swords, not shields or anything else. Example: Bor, the 8th level blade thane draws his sheathed falchion (with the Quick Draw feat), attacks, sheathes his falchion (Lightning Draw 1), and draws his longsword (Lightning Draw 2) for the next round. Sword Crafter's Touch: At 9th level, the blade thane gains a +2 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls whenever wielding a blade which he crafted.. Craft Legendary Blade: At 10th level, the blade thane may craft a sword with the greatest of care and precision. He must seek conditions similar to that of an arcane spellcaster preparing spells; peaceful and with no distractions. He must use masterwork weaponsmithing and metalworking tools, or better ones if they exist. The blade thane must succeed on a DC 35 Craft (metalworking) check and a DC 40 Craft (weaponsmithing) check to build the weapon. If the metalworking check fails, the blade thane must start again from scratch. If the weaponsmithing check fails, the blade thane must pay half the original raw material cost again. The base price of the sword is ten times as normal for such a masterwork weapon, plus extra costs as below. As normal, pay a third of the price when crafting the weapon. Legendary blades may not be magic items, and cannot have any other abilities other than those that it was crafted with. Unless otherwise noted, all the features may stack with each other. Serrated Edge: This feature may only be placed on a slashing weapon. The blade has a finely serrated edge, which is crafted so well that it offers some extra abilities. If the blade has drawn blood in an encounter, the user may spend a full round action to ignite the blade, fuelling the fire with the pieces of flesh caught in the teeth. The blade gains the flaming burst ability for three rounds. This is an extraordinary ability. After three rounds, the blade must draw blood again before the ability can be used again. Price +5,000 gp. Argentomantine Construction: The DC for the Craft (metalworking) check increases by 5. The blade has the properties of an adamantine and silvered weapon. The damage penalty for being silvered is ignored. The blade is immune to rusting attacks (magical or otherwise). Price +10,000 gp. Shrieker: As a standard action, the wielder may sheathe the blade in a master harness. Doing so creates a subsonic burst centering on the blade thane in a 15-foot radius. All creatures within range must succeed on a DC 20 Fortitude save or be stunned for one round. The blade thane is immune to this effect. The blade thane may voluntarily increase the size of the effect to a 30-foot radius, but if so he must make a save as well. Creatures that cannot hear are immune to this effect, which is considered sonic. Price +5,000 gp. Cold Iron Runes: When a critical hit is scored, the weapon counts as being cold iron if doing so would be beneficial. Price +2,500 gp. Balanced Point: A legendary blade with this feature may be used as a piercing weapon if it could not normally. This feature may not be combined with the Aerodynamic feature. Price +2,500 gp. Aerodynamic: A legendary blade built with this feature may be used as a bludgeoning weapon if it could not normally. This feature may not be combined with the Balanced Point feature. Price +2,500 gp. Other than the above features, the legendary blade behaves as a masterwork weapon but with the following base ability: Legendary Might: The wielder of the legendary blade may, as a free action at the beginning of his turn, grant the sword the ability to behave as a magic weapon for the purpose of penetrating damage reduction for that round. The wielder must make a Fortitude and Will save with DC equal to the number of times this ability has been used that day + 10. A failed Fortitude save deals the wielder 2d10 nonlethal damage. A failed Will save deals the wielder 1 point of Charisma damage. The ability comes into effect whether the saves are passed or failed. The DC is increased by 10 if the wielder wants to make the weapon count as epic. In this case, a failed Fortitude save deals 2d10 lethal damage, and a failed Will save deals 1d6 points of Charisma drain.